Monster
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Set after Marian calls Regina a monster. Regina walks off and Marian says good riddance. Emma is angry and defends Regina. Emma then goes to Regina and finds her crying. Regina says that Marian is right, she is a monster and Emma comforts her – Regina fan


_Set after Marian calls Regina a monster. Regina walks off and Marian says good riddance. Emma is angry and defends Regina. Emma then goes to Regina and finds her crying. Regina says that Marian is right, she is a monster and Emma comforts her – Regina fan_

_AU as there is no CS kiss. _

_Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :) _

"She's a monster."

The words ring in Regina's ears and her hand balls into a fist as she tries to tamp down her magic. She doesn't want to prove Marian right. _Not a monster, not a monster_. She's worked so hard to build a future. She's tried so hard to change and be better for her son and for herself. She doesn't want to be a monster anymore.

So she wills herself to be strong and not break down in front of everyone. She looks to her son who stares at her with worry and concern and hopes he knows she is a monster no more. "You're not," he mouths to her and she nods, barely conspicuous to anyone but him but she has his faith and it gives her enough strength to not lash out.

"Are you okay Regina?" Snow asks again and she can feel her emotions overwhelming her once more.

The word 'monster' rings in her heart and mind and she can't make it go away. It speaks of her deepest fear. It has taken her so long to save herself from darkness and pull away from its enticing lure. Her road is not over yet and she is terrified of falling into the clutches of dark magic again. She looks around at Henry, Snow, Charming and the new baby and finally at Emma. Her family.

It's for them that she backs away.

The monster lurking in her past and creeping in at the tendrils of her dark magic hurt them, hurt them all. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore and she can feel herself losing control. She clenches her fist trying to keep her calm but it's not working.

"Regina."

It's Emma's voice that pierces her conflict and the one that makes her run. She was betrayed by the woman she secretly loves. Emma has Hook, she has her own love and second chance. Regina, on the other hand has none. Where is her happy ending?

_Monster don't get happy endings_.

The voice sends a dark chill through her body and she shares one final fleeting glance at Emma willing herself not to break down, to not become the monster expected of her. So she turns and leaves and wonders when it's her turn to be happy.

* * *

><p>"Good riddance," Marian says as Regina storms away and Emma's frown deepens. "What do you mean good riddance?" Emma asks as her own hands ball into fists.<p>

Marian frowns at her, "She's a monster. She's the Evil Queen."

"Was," Henry says quietly and Emma turns knowing their son doesn't need to see or hear this about his Mom again, not when they've come so far. "Henry, why don't you go home? Check on your Mom?"

He nods quickly running after Regina and she breathes out a sigh of relief before turning to Marian, "Don't talk that way about Regina in front of our son please."

"You share a son with that woman?"

"I do," Emma says proudly, "And she is not a monster. I know to you she's just the Evil Queen but I know different. Henry knows different and I know my Mom and Dad know different too. Regina's changed. She's not a monster. She's Regina and one day you'll see that."

"She's got you all tricked," Marian says in confusion.

"No," Snow says, "She hasn't. She saved my life and she saved Neal's too."

"She saved us all," Charming adds, "She proved to us she's changed Marian. You can trust us."

Marian shakes her head clutching Roland close, "I can't believe this. She's a monster and none of you see it."

Emma rubs her head tiredly refusing to hear any more of this, "Look I know you don't believe in her Marian but I do. She's Regina and right now she's hurting and upset and whilst you don't see who she is I do."

She turns to her parents but they simply give her a knowing look so she waves and walks off hoping to find Regina and let her know that she is not alone, and that she is most definitely not a monster.

* * *

><p>Emma arrives at the mansion to find Henry standing there with a worried expression. Emma frowns, "Kid what's going on? Where's your Mom?"<p>

"She won't let me in," he says chewing his lip, "I'm really worried about her but she won't let me or anyone else in. She says she's a monster and doesn't want to hurt anyone." His face falls into sadness and Emma wishes he didn't have to see his mother suffer another heartbreak or loss. She wishes Regina could see how far she's come.

She knows Regina knows it but she also knows the impact of words, especially ones that have been fought so hard to escape yet always linger on in the mind. She needs to get through to Regina. She sighs turning to Henry, "Okay Henry. Don't worry okay, go to Grandma and Grandpa and stay there until tomorrow. I'm going to make sure your Mom is okay."

He pauses clearly torn, "I want to help her."

"I know you do," Emma says, "But right now I think your Mom is more afraid of hurting you and magic is linked to emotions and whilst I don't think she would ever hurt you…."

"You don't want her magic lashing out on its own," he finishes, "Even if it did it wouldn't be aimed at you."

"No it wouldn't but it wouldn't exactly help us convince your Mom she isn't a monster."

He nods, "I guess not. I just want her to know I believe she isn't one and I don't want to leave her alone given what happened with her and Robin."

Emma smiles, "You're a good kid Henry. Okay you can stay but stay in your room?"

He nods, "Okay. Emma help her see the truth."

"I'll try," Emma says.

Henry gives her a knowing look, "It's you she needs Ma. Your faith and I know she has it. I've known for a long time."

Emma nods with the realisation of what he means, "You know?"

"Since we came back to Storybrooke," Henry says.

"And you're okay with it?"

He nods, "I want you both to be happy and I want my Mom to be with someone who puts her first and you chooses her. With Robin, now that Marian's back, she'll be his second choice and I don't want her to be that. She deserves to be with someone who wants her and not anyone else."

Emma nods in agreement, "She does kid. She's the only one I can imagine having a happy ending with, raising you with and having a future with. I love her Henry but first things first, I need her to remember who she is."

* * *

><p>She makes sure Henry goes to his room first then searches for Regina. The house is eerily silent until Emma reaches the study where she can hear muffled crying. Emma moves to open the door but it barely moves an inch before it stops. From the small gap Emma can tell Regina is sitting by it.<p>

"Regina?" Emma asks.

"Go away," Regina says.

"Regina, please let me in," Emma says.

"No!" Regina shouts, "Go away! Take Henry too. You're not safe here."

Emma frowns, "Why not?"

"Because," and Emma can hear the sobs choking Regina's voice, "Marian's right. I am a monster."

"No you're not," Emma says. "I know you Regina and you are most definitely not a monster."

"I'm the Evil Queen," Regina protests. She didn't want to do this. She tried so hard to avoid spiralling down into this mess but alone in her house her mind kept chanting with just one word, _monster, monster, monster _and she just could not escape it. She let it get to her and she could feel the fear tugging at her.

It was the fear that made her run into this house and hide away not wanting to hurt anyone she loves.

Emma slides down the door leaning against the spot where Regina sits on the other side, "Regina you are not the Evil Queen. You were. In your past you were the Evil Queen and the Evil Queen was a monster. She was and I know that your monster was borne out of vengeance, loneliness, heartbreak and so much else. Regina the Evil Queen was a monster but _you're_ not. Your past will always be a part of you but it's not who you are now. Now you're Regina and you've worked so hard to change. I saw you that day in the farmhouse and you used light magic to save us all. You fight for the people you love. You're strong and brave and funny when you want to be. Regina you are not a monster and I know it. I know you know it too. You told Zelena that you make your own destiny and I believe that Regina. Robin Hood doesn't have to be your destiny and what Marian said simply wasn't true. You changed your destiny – you're a hero now."

The door creaks open and Emma smiles before slipping through the gap and sitting next to Regina. The brunette looks at her with tear-filled eyes, "You really believe in me?"

"Of course I do," Emma says, "I know who you are Regina."

Regina smiles, "At least someone does."

"I'm not the only one," Emma adds, "Henry does, it's why he's upstairs. He loves you and refused to leave tonight because he wants you to know that he knows you're not a monster. You're his Mom and he loves you. Snow and Charming know it too. People know who you are. Marian doesn't because all she knows is the Evil Queen but I know more. I see you Regina. I see who you are and I know you know it too."

"I do," Regina admits, "I just – god – it's all so complicated. I thought I could be happy with him. Pixie dust told me he was my soulmate and I let it write my destiny. You're right. I should make my own destiny. He has a true love and in her mind I'm a danger to her, her son and her husband. I know why she called me what she did and I didn't want it to but it hurt."

"Because you don't want to be a monster anymore," Emma says.

"I don't. I just want to be happy and every time I think I'm going to be it falls apart."

"It won't always," Emma promises, "Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings, everyone's, including you. You're going to have a happy ending." Emma hopes one day it will be with her, she wants their happy ending to be one they share but in this moment she puts Regina first.

Regina stares at her, "How can you be so sure?"

Emma smiles, "Because you're more loved than you know."

Regina leans in so close that Emma can feel her breath tickling her cheek, "Maybe I do know."

"What?" Emma asks.

"I know Emma," Regina says, "I just never thought it could happen. I thought my destiny was written and that it was with Hood. I wish I'd listened to myself and made my own destiny, maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much."

Emma sighs sadly, "To hurt is human, but to be human is also to feel love and happiness and everything else. I know it hurts right now but one day it won't. One day you'll be able to love again."

Regina smiles before leaning across and kissing her. It's slow at first, a tender brushing of the lips before Regina pulls away, "Sorry."

"Are you?" Emma asks.

"No," Regina replies.

"For what it's worth I am," Emma says, "I never meant to cause you any pain."

"I know," Regina says, "You know who I am and I know who you are. Thank you for being here tonight."

Emma smiles wiping tears away from Regina's cheeks, "I'll always be here for you."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
